


A Useful Toy

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [45]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anilingus, Antis Weird Tongue, Begging, Dirty Talk, Dom! Dark, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Name Calling, Pet Play, Rough Sex, dark is pampered, human fleshlight, mild vouyerism, rope bunny, this is straight up porn, tied up, used And abused kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “So, I've read through all your Dantistache stuff on Ao3 twice now (work has been dead the past few days and there's nothing for me to do but read on my phone). I noticed that we have yet to see how Dark is pampered. If you are taking requests and if it isn't too much work, could I suggest a fic wherein Dark is pampered?”- sappynyan





	A Useful Toy

Dark didn’t feel the need to be thanked for his work.

His dedication to his own job and the Egos, as much as it often pained him, brought him a strange sense of... almost joy.

Almost.

It was probably something closer to selfish pride, that he and he alone was powerful enough to round up those rag-tag idiots and have them do something productive or worthy.

Some of them he cared for as if they were his strange, weird, same-face having children. Some of them he could barely stand to look at some days. But he tried to treat them all equally, and kept his sexual exploits to those he knew wouldn’t be too heavily affected by sleeping with their half-demon boss.

Wilford, of course, didn’t consider Dark to be his boss unless it was convenient or sexy or both. So being in a relationship with him wasn’t any real compromise in productivity or group morale.

Anti wasn’t an Iplier so the entire dynamic was different. Sure, Anti sometimes took orders from Dark in a professional setting, but he chose to take those orders in the first place. He wasn’t basically forced into it by circumstance like other Egos. If he wanted, he could probably go back and work with Schneeplestein and Jameson on... something, something vague and sinister that didn’t have any big implications, it was more for the fun of scaring the shit out of Jack.

But long story short, Dark dating Anti had no real negative impact on productivity or group morale either, so there was nothing to worry about.

Except when there was, because Dark always spread himself too thin, he always wore himself down to his brittle, broken bones and then some, and it was showing again.

So Wilford and Anti caught him one day, rather off guard.

It wasn’t a specific “you need to be fucked to calm down” thing because Dark was already long overdue for a night just about him, or a day, or a whole week even, dedicated to servicing him. It just seemed that, since Dark did everything so effortlessly and without complaints until he was breaking down in the meeting room, that even those who prided themselves on being aware of his wellbeing at all times... sort of forgot that he could break in the first place.

Not just Anti and Wilford, but Google and The Host and Dr Iplier, all who cared in some manner or another, and all who managed to slip up every now and then and didn’t always listen for the nuances in the “I’m fine”s Dark would give out whenever asked about his well-being.

So there was one rule when Anti and Wilford finally got Dark to lay down - just relax.

-

Dark was already writhing under Antis messed up, magic, vaguely reptilian tongue as it worked him open. Wilford watched the whole scene with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face as Dark struggled to keep his cool.

“You’re doing so well, Darkling. Thank you for letting us help you, for letting us service you...”

Wilford knew Dark adores that kind of thing, where he could essentially sit back and relax and still be in total control, or at least have the illusion of control. Dark gripped the back of Wilfords head and pulled him in for a rough, desperate kiss and Wilford let out a low, gutteral moan right into Darks mouth as he kissed back.

There was a lot of tongue happening everywhere, really, between the tongue opening him up and Dark dipping his own tongue into Wilfords mouth every now and then, just because he could. And then Wilford pulled away, and Dark was about to scold him for the insolence, but Wilford turned to Anti with that wicked grin that said he had an idea.

“Kitten, I have a little task for you.”

-

Now, usually the trio didn’t do any impromptu rope work, and especially not on a pampering night specifically. But Wilford did it so fast with his strange aura and he was more than strong enough to pull off the idea. 

Antis hands had been tied back against his back and his legs were spread open, his legs bent and feet against his upper thighs, keeping them out of the way. Wilford was holding him steady, working him open with two fingers while Anti feebly sucked Darks cock. It was more vague kitten licks than anything else, but it was driving Dark up the wall, and it showed with how much restraint he was using to not just fuck Antis face there and then.

But Anti was moaning around Darks cock, and then there was nothing in his ass, which was sad and made him feel empty. But then Wilford was picking him up in a strange way and situating himself between Darks legs. There was a hand on Antis stomach, keeping him balanced, and a hand on his ass, spreading him open. The point was Anti was tied up specifically to be used like some human flesh light, and Dark wouldn’t have to move a muscle if he didn’t want to, because Wilford would be the one servicing him, bobbing Antis form up and down.

Getting there was the first task though, and Wilford felt out with his fingers as Dark grabbed the base of his cock just to make the line up a little easier, and then he was groaning and Anti was breathing heavy and just... taking it all, Darks whole length, Anti was empty and then he was simply full again in one fell swoop.

Wilford was muttering all kinds of praise into Antis ear, about being such a good kitten, and a useful toy and a cock-hungry whore and Dark was starting to fuck up into Anti, getting a rhythm going as Wilford lifted Anti and then eased him down again in a repetitive pattern, and sure, Wilfords arms were already getting sore because it was a strange and repetitive motion but that was okay. Anti was certainly helping things along, constantly squeezing and tightening in wonderful ways around Darks cock.

Dark was losing his cool quickly though, and eventually he had to wrap his hands around Antis waist and bring him down even harder, fucking up into him deeper, and Wilford grinned like a goddamn Cheshire Cat like he knew this was exactly how it’d go down. Because as much as Dark had finesse and patience when he wanted to, if he was being serviced and taken care of and he didn’t HAVE to wait, then he wouldn’t. He’d get impatient and, eventually, he’d get brutal.

And Wilfords silent predictions came true as Dark gripped Anti tight and almost tore him from Wilfords hold, flipping them over and slamming Anti down hard on the bed. His cock slipped out somewhere along the way and Anti let out a surprised yelp but that was quickly silenced by a hand around his neck. Dark leaned down, lining up again and then growling into Antis ear before pushing in.

“You want to be useful, don’t you pet? You want to be good for me? You want to be fucked like some pretty toy? Beg for it. Beg to be used.”

And, fuck it, Wilford couldn’t help but palm himself from the outside and he distantly realised that he hadn’t even gotten around to taking off his own pants, despite the nakedness of the other two. But whether or not he was clothed was irrelevant because Anti cried out, despite his lack of breathing space.

“G-God, please, I want to be used, please use me! Please, please...”

Anti broke pretty quickly, in no small part due to the fact that no one had touched his dick. Because right now, he was being a useful pet, a useful toy, and he was Darks to use. After all, it was Darks pampering.

Dark slammed into Anti rather violently, and Anti basically squealed. Even though he was used to Darks size, being re-entered especially from a different angle AND at an angle with which Antis legs were forcibly spread open, was always good fun.

Dark started a brutal pace, and he was growling low, while Anti was moaning and crackling high pitched, shuddering and begging under his breath to be allowed to cum. Dark slowed down at that and chuckled low.

“I don’t know. What do you think, Wilford? Should we let our dear pet cum?”

Wilford waved his hand dismissively, specifically the hand that wasn’t stroking his own cock.

“Well, you first of course, Darkling!”

Dark made an okay face, seemingly satisfied with that answer, and pounded into Anti at a ridiculous speed. Anti looked like he was on a painful, blissful edge, clearly some spots being hit over and over again but Dark didn’t feel the need to be consistent. He was being selfish, and it was obvious, as he chased his orgasm viciously.

His grip around Anti neck tightened and his pace faltered just a little bit, and he sounded... broken, like he was really getting everything out of him that he needed to. He almost cried out, but bit it back a little, as he finally unloaded, thrusting deep into Anti and pumping him full of cum.

It was all rather gross and morbid but when his breathing settled a bit, as well as Antis neck recovering, Wilford had to laugh, just a little.

“My, I can’t not take advantage of that compromising position. May I?”

Dark cracked a smile at that, still breathing heavily. He didn’t pull out just yet. Although Anti would have a hard time admitting to it, being talked about like he really wasn’t there, like he genuinely was a thing that they just owned and traded and used as they wished was was... it was hot, god damn it.

“Please, be my guest. You can decide whether to finish him off or not, of course.”

This was, at the end of the day, part of Dark being taken care of. Was having someone submit to him so much that he didn’t have to care. He could, if he wanted to, but he didn’t have to, and that was the point. Of course he cared about Anti, he loved Anti to pieces. And of course he cared about whether or not Anti had an orgasm after all that hard work, him being the restless brat that he usually was and being so good tonight. But he didn’t have to make it obvious that he cared. That was the difference. Because Dark often found it difficult to make it obvious that he cared when he could come across as such a cool being. In this situations, he didn’t have to play it up any.

So Wilford came up right next to Dark, and they angled Anti just so that Dark could slip out and Wilford could slip in. Wilford didn’t bother with lube, since Anti already had a load of cum just sitting there, barely dribbling out. So Wilford pushed in and got absolutely lost in it, because he really didn’t realise how much he’d ignored his own dick. Which made him think about Antis dick, still looking sore and almost purple with neglect. So Wilford wrapped a hand around the base of Antis cock as he thrust into him, slowly, but surely, and followed his own orgasm luxuriously.

Dark had a loving hand in Antis hair when Wilford had worked himself up to the edge. And it certainly didn’t take too long. Anti didn’t take long either, because Wilford gave Anti a few loving, careful strokes and he was gone, spurting all over his stomach and Wilfords knuckles and Antis squeezing around Wilford was more than enough to push him over the edge, burying himself deep inside Antis ass and filling him with even more cum. 

It occurred to Anti, in the far corners of his mind, that he had two loads of cum inside him. He really was a useful toy. And he was almost immediately leaking onto the sheets, but Dark wasn’t even scolding him for it, instead he was scolding Wilford for letting anything spill out in the first place. Then before too much had managed to escape, Wilford was lifting Anti again and was pushing a sizeable butt plug with a tail into him, keeping all the fluids in, and that should have been absolutely disgusting. But Anti just shuddered, as Wilford attempted to clean the bed and Dark ran his fingers through Antis hair, whispering that he’d have at least two more loads for Anti tonight. Anti, his own messed up, submissive, mindless headspace, thought that was a grand idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
